Under His Skin
by stevie33
Summary: Snape is forced to retrieve a former student from the muggle world for Dumbledore.  How will he react when she turns his world upside down?  Why is she really at Hogwarts?  Can they both get over their demons or is it all just to much to handle? SS/OC
1. Chapter 1

"This is preposterous!" Severus Snape bellowed as he paced across Dumbledore's office. Surely there is someone more suitable to travel into the muggle world and retrieve her. Perhaps someone such as yourself, Albus."

"Severus, I can assure you I have thought this out carefully, I have pondered every possible scenario and this by far is the most sensible. She has never fully trust anyone, but her doubts and reservations about you are minimal," Dumbledore observed sadly.

"Lucky me to be chosen to carry out this delicate task," Snape's voice hissed with a venom dripping drawl.

"She is a Slytherin, she is one of yours. She always respected your opinion and approval," the headmaster explained.

"She was a dark disturbed young woman, challenging my authority every chance she saw fit," Snape replied putting extra emphasis on the "t" of fit.

"Sounds like someone else familiar to our hearts," Professor McGonnagal said putting in her two cents.

Snape shot her a cold, blank stare before turning his attention back to Dumbledore.

"She turned her back on the Wizarding World shortly after leaving Hogwarts which has been almost five years ago. What makes you so sure she will be willing to oblige?" Snape glared.

"She will comply Severus, fear not, this will be simpler than you expect," the headmaster reassured his old friend with a glisten in his eyes. "After what you have dealt with all of these years, I imagine you are up to the task of handling a young witch."

"Humph," Snape retorted. "I'm gathering I have no choice."

"It's settled then, bring her to Hogwarts," the old man said slamming his hands on his desk.

Snape turned on his heels, his robes billowing furiously behind as though to catch up with his long, angry strides. His thoughts raced and raged as he made his way back to the dungeons. This IS preposterous! He was set to leave later tonight, to venture to the muggle world to retrieve that blast woman. Once back to his quarters his mind started to wonder back. A flash of long, flowing black hair as she sat, a young girl in his class, listening intently. He remembered calling on her for the first time, her reaction to his strong, intimidating personality. She pealed her eyes away from the text and looked him squarely in the eye without fear or intimidation. The piercing, eerie blue of her eyes burning into the black pools of his. The emptiness, hurt and angst barely visible, but to him it screamed through loud and clear.

He sat thinking about that day for quite some time. He had gone to Dumbledore that evening inquiring about the strange young witch in his class. She was a pureblood given up for adoption by her dark, twisted parents a year before she came to Hogwarts. She was a natural legimens, her mind was powerful and she was a highly intelligent child, although sometimes to intelligent for her own good.

He thought of her time at Hogwarts. How her physical appearance changed with the years, but her shut down, emotionally detached demeanor stayed the same. She fled from the Wizarding World shortly after her time at the school was through, in hopes to lead a normal life and escape the pain and torment that came with her past. He would never vocalize his feelings, but he always thought it a pity that she was wasting her given abilities; she truly was a brilliant witch.

He arrived in the muggle world shortly after 8 p.m., standing on the front porch of a very old, large 2 story home. With a sigh of frustration he knocked firmly on the front door.

"This is absurd," he thought to himself as he waited impatiently.

He was snapped out of his thoughts amongst hearing the barking of a dog and the sound of the door being unlocked. He was unsure of what to expect, but unprepared for what his eyes would soon be upon. He remembered Frankie Northaven as a somewhat fetching young witch, but what stood in front of him was a beautiful woman. He wasn't naive enough to think he would be face to face with the same young girl, but he hadn't expected this.

"Professor Snape?" Her familiar voice questioned as her piercing blue eyes scanned his face.

"Miss Northaven," Snape nodded his head. "I hope I'm not disturbing you this evening, but I am on urgent business and I was wondering if I may have a few moments of your time," his silky voice drawled.

"Yes, of course, by all means please come in," she replied gracefully stepping out of the doorway. "May I get you something to drink?" She asked after closing the door.

"No, I'm fine thank you," he replied coldly.

His attention was soon drawn away from her after hearing the quiet whine of a dog which was sitting attentively at its master's side. The fawn colored Boxer sat like a statue examining the stranger standing in its home with alert eyes.

"This is Mutley, she's no harm, and she will not bother you. Shall we sit? The library is rather comfortable," her raspy voice genuine and polite.

"That will be fine," he said following her and the dog which walked closely behind Frankie, through the well decorated, sweet smelling home.

He still couldn't believe his eyes, she was taller then he remembered much more slender and rather well toned. Not to mention the tight black yoga pants that accented her perfect curves. Her face was more distinguished and matured and her skin beautiful and radiant.

She moved through the house with grace, leading him into a room lined with book shelves filled with books. Two rather comfortable couches were placed in the center close to a fireplace with a fire roaring within.

"Please make yourself comfortable Professor," she motioned to the couch across from where she had obviously been sitting.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of this pleasant surprise," she asked sweetly.

"Dumbledore has sent me here hoping you would accompany me back to Hogwarts. He has matters he needs your assistance with," he explained smoothly.

"What sort of matters may I ask?" She questioned in a pleasant tone as she gently stroked the dog lying next to her.

"I'm not aware of the details," he replied coldly.

"And why would he require my assistance with such a delicate matter? I am rather ignorant to the current events of your world. I can not imagine being much help," she stated.

He knew it, she was going to be difficult, how was that old fool so confident she would comply when he knew very clearly she would not.

"However, if Dumbledore is willing to send YOU of all people to fetch me, he must be rather desperate and I am obliged to comply with his request."

Snape sat somewhat taken back. She had agreed? How had he been so terribly wrong? And what was her obligation to Dumbledore. And what did she mean him of all people?

"If you will excuse me Professor, I'll gather my essentials and prepare for our departure," she said politely. "Oh, and please do make yourself at home, I will only be a moment," she added before disappearing through the house.

He sat uncomfortably in the unfamiliar room, trying to make sense of the last few moments, but with a frustrated sigh realized he was failing miserably. He got up from his position on the couch and walked towards the fireplace. Picture frames filled with memories were placed with obvious care on the mantel. The pictures were of Frankie in different places with different people, men and women smiling and hugging. Her change was once again brought to his attention as he scanned over the muggle photographs. He also noticed there was more than one photo of her and one particular man. A picture of them with their arms draped over each others shoulders, standing in a pub and holding beer bottles up to the camera. Another was of Frankie sitting on the man's lap, kissing the man's cheek as he smiled foolishly at the camera. Snape wondered who the man was, he was clearly older then Frankie who was in her middle 20's, he was 40 something at least. He directed his attention back to the picture of them at the pub, focusing his attention on Frankie once again. She had turned out to be quite the beautiful young witch. In the photo her long, dark, wavy hair framed her face perfectly. Her beautiful eyes popped against her tanned skin in a way that was enough to command any mans attention.

"Admiring my photos Professor?" Her voice questioned from behind him.

"Yes, just occupying my time Miss Northaven," he said turning to face her, his voice chilling and calm.

"Very well then, shall we?" She asked kindly.

Once back at Hogwarts, Frankie made her way straight to the Headmaster's office after graciously thanking Snape for accompanying her. He watched until she disappeared, then turned and made his way towards his quarters. The dungeons were a welcoming comfort after his trip into the muggle world, familiar and secure. Somewhere he could be alone with his thoughts.

He sat in front of the fireplace; staring into the blaze and thinking back yet again to the reunion with his former student. Her scent still lingering in his nose, sweet and welcoming. Her beautiful face still vibrant in the memory of his mind. Damned woman, what had she done to him to enchant his thoughts in such a way? Hopefully she would quickly complete Dumbledore's assigned task and be gone once again. The school would be resuming yet again, and there would be many young Gryffindor's deserving of his negative attention to keep his mind occupied and off of the beautiful young witch. Or so he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi all please be patient with me, this is my first HP fan fic. I know the story might start a little slow but it will pick up. Please review, but be gentle with me please I'm a delicate little flower. If you have any tips or constructive criticism please feel free to let me know.

Two weeks later, a steady stream of students made their way into the Great Hall for their first day back at Hogwarts. Snape sat at the head table, face of stone, eyes as black as the Dark Lord's dead heart. An empty chair sat to his left and he wondered to whom it belonged. No doubt it would be the new Defense Against The Dark Arts professor, but who would be the chosen one this year? He watched as returning students hugged their friends and sat at their house tables, chattering and babbling like idiots. Suddenly, his heart dropped as he caught sight of Frankie Northaven entering the Great Hall, clad in teaching robes. Snape watched coldly as she made her way towards the head table and ultimately took the empty seat next to him.

"Professor Snape, it's a pleasure to see you once again," she turned and smiled sweetly.

"I gather it's no longer appropriate to address you as Miss Northaven, but instead as Professor," he said with a chill.

Frankie merely smiled at him, holding his gaze for a second then turned her attention to the sea of faces in front of her.

"That blasted old coot, what was he up to offering her position at Hogwarts? Was he trying to make my life more miserable?" Snaped asked himself.

He tried to shake the thoughts from his mind, but a deep breath of her intoxicating scent proved the task utterly impossible. He was lost amidst his thoughts as Dumbledore started with the sorting of the first years, then on to his usual ramblings about the Dark Forest, etc.

The war had pasted and The Dark Lord had fallen. Why had Dumbledore waited until after to bring such a powerful witch to Hogwarts? Wouldn't she have been more of an asset during that dark time? Or did the cunning old wizard have something else up his sleeve?

To Snape's comfort and sanity, a week had passed since classes had resumed and he had only seen Frankie during meals and their interaction was kept to a minimum. His luck, however, was about to change. It was Friday, classes were long over, and Snape was walking the corridors when he saw the professor that had enchanted his thoughts walking towards him.

"Shit," he quietly mumbled to himself.

"Ah, good evening Professor Snape. How are you on this lovely evening?" She asked sweetly as she stopped in his path.

"Fine," his voice smooth and cold. "And you Professor Northaven?"

He let his eyes quickly take in her body without her teaching robes. Instead, she was dressed in muggle clothing which although mature and tasteful, also clung tightly to her perfect body.

"I'm well, thank you. I was just on my way to the Three Broom Sticks to relax with a drink for bit. Would you like to join me?" She asked her eyes locked with his, a slight smile on her beautiful face.

"I don't think so," he replied putting extra emphasis on the "t" at the end of the word "don't".

"Oh, come on Professor, it will be good fun for you, I promise!"

He studied the witch in front of him for a moment, then opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off.

"I will not take no for an answer, go back to your chambers, change from your robes and meet me. I'll be waiting, hopefully not long," she said somewhat playfully, then turned and continued on her way.

Snape stood almost knocked off his feet. Now he had to go to meet her just to give her a piece of his mind, no one ordered him around. Who did she think she was? He stormed back to his chambers and changed from his robes into black slacks and a black button down, hoping not to many students would see him on his way. Before he knew it he was walking into the Three Broomsticks hoping she had changed her mind and gone somewhere else. But, once inside he instantly spotted her sitting at a table by herself sipping a fire whiskey. This was it, he was going to have one drink with her, give her a piece of his mind and be on his way. After all, he was not known for being very social.

"Francesca," Snape said with a nod as he pulled out a chair to sit across from her.

"Severus, if you are going to address me by my first name please call me Frankie," she replied rather sternly.

"My apologies… Frankie," he said in his silky, smooth voice.

He noticed the way her eyes quickly sweep over him as he spoke and he couldn't help but wonder if she had been checking him out. As the odd thought crossed his mind, he let his eyes quickly do the same. She was sitting with her elbows on the table, leaning forward slightly. Her shirt was slit down the center giving him a quite delicious view of her perfect and inviting cleavage. He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts, but was unsuccessful and his eyes found their way back to her large breasts once again.

"How has your year been so far?" She asked attempting small talk.

"Same as every year, never ending frustration," he replied tearing his eyes from her chest.

"I completely understand. I often wonder if I was as daft and out of control when I was a student," she inquired eying him.

"I would have to say most definitely not. Although, you were many things as a student, you were neither daft, nor out of control."

"Really?" She asked appearing rather taken back.

"Really," he purred.

"Well Severus, I do believe whether you know it or not, you have just paid me a compliment," she smiled. "Mark this down in history."

"I would not place too much merit on it, I'm filing it under a slip in character," he said coldly.

"Ah, I see. I will let it slide this time, but next time I can promise as much," she said in a somewhat flirty tone.

They sat for what seemed like a short time talking about nothing in particular, sipping their fire whiskeys and unknowingly enjoying each other's company. Even Snape was enjoying himself although he wasn't ready to admit it just yet. Although it had seemed like only a short time it was getting rather late and they were rather tipsy. They agreed to go back to the castle together after their failed attempts of getting up from their seats with grace instead of like drunken fools, and set off with stagger.

Although he was rather intoxicated from the fire whiskey, being in such close proximity to Frankie was aiding in the haze that had consumed his head. They together made their way back to the castle stumbling and laughing. Well, Frankie was laughing, Snape broke into a chuckle once or twice but kept a half smile on his face during their drunken escapades. Suddenly, his haze was broken at the feelings of an electrical pulse running up his arm. At some point she had slid her arm through his which hadn't come to his attention until now. While they were at the Three Brooms Sticks he had rolled the sleeves of his shirt a few times, now placing the cuff about 3 quarters down his forearm. The beautiful witches hand was on his bare flesh, gently rubbing back and forth almost as though she unaware of her actions.

"Well, quite honestly, who would have thought Professor Snape would be such an enjoyable date?" Frankie smiled up at him as they made their way into the castle. "I actually had a great time. Don't worry Severus, your secret is safe with me."

"Allow me to walk you to your chambers? You should not be wondering the castle alone at this time of night," he said smoothly.

"I feel like a student all over again, you're not going to take away house points are you?" She laughed quietly. "Although, I will say I always enjoyed your detentions, cleaning caldrons and such."

They had reached the portrait leading into her chambers, she stopped and whispered her password and lead him into a comfortable living room. He was so taken back by what she had just said he didn't even realize what was happening. She couldn't be serious right?

"Since we are back within the safe walls of the castle would you like one more fire whiskey?" She asked pouring herself a glass.

"Yes, please," he replied still rather confused.

"I've got to get out of these clothes, excuse me I will be right back, please make yourself comfortable Severus," she smiled and left the room.

He sat back on a comfortable leather couch, staring into the fire that was roaring in the fireplace across from him. This night had not quite gone the way he planned. What was she doing to him and what the hell was wrong with him? What was in store? His mind raced, but he wasn't prepared for what was to come?


	3. Chapter 3

Frankie walked out of her room dressed in the yoga pants she had worn the night Snape showed up on her front porch and a plain white tank top. Her hair was pinned up with a few loose strands falling gently in her face, she looked more beautiful then she had before. Pouring two fire whiskeys she made her way over to Snape, sitting comfortably next him with her legs tucked under her.

"I had forgotten how much I loved this place, I hadn't realized I had missed it this much. It feels rather good to be home, in a sense," she said thoughtfully sipping her drink.

"I know what you mean, I have the same feeling when I leave for a period of time and return," Snape replied. "You don't consider your house in the muggle world to be your home? By the looks of everything there, your house, all the pictures on the mantle of your friends and boyfriend, it seems as though you have built quite a life for yourself."

"Yes, well, it would appear that way, but things are not always as they appear," she said staring into the fire. "Wait, what boyfriend?"

"The man in the pictures, there is one of you kissing him on the cheek, and another of the two of you at a pub," he said calmly.

"Oh, you're referring to an older gentleman? That is a good friend of mine, Jimmy, we are good friends and nothing more. There was a time when I would have done anything for it to become something more, and I'm sure he would have to, but our lives never allowed it and I feel we are just better off as friends. He had become the closest things to a family I have ever had, I miss him a great deal being here, but oh well," she said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I see," he replied indifferently.

"What about you Severus? Is there a lucky witch that has stolen your heart?" She asked eying him with a sly smile.

"Hardly, what sensible witch would want the greasy, git, bat of the dungeons? That is what the students call me isn't it?" He asked in a silky voice.

"Well actually yes, when I was a student I do believe it was something like that," she giggled slightly. "Of course, I never felt that way, I was always rather fond of you and your class."

"Really?" He asked looking at her rather surprised.

"Why is that such a shock?" She laughed at the look on his face.

"Well, to be quite honest I assumed you rather hated me. You never coward liked the other students, and always had a cold look on your face in my class," he replied.

"You couldn't be any farther from the truth. I will admit I was a rather disturbed youth, but it was at no time meant to be directed towards you. I enjoyed your class and your teaching. Since we are being honest… I um… well… actual had a slight fancy for you, I guess you could say a crush of sorts," she said blushing slightly.

Snape's head snapped around to look at her, the corners of his mouth turned up slightly, his face blanked with shock. A crush? She had a crush on him when she was a student? On him, the intimidating, greasy git from the dungeons? Surely, she couldn't be serious, this was some sort of a sick joke.

"What did you just say?" He asked in a low, smooth voice.

"Oh, come on Severus, you heard what I said," she replied moving from the couch to pour another drink. He watched her as she moved, trying to process the conversation of the last few minutes. Suddenly, something inside of him unfamiliar took over, maybe it was the fire whiskey. He stood up from his place on the couch and made his way towards where the beautiful witch was standing, her back towards him. He moved quietly to her, not completely sure of what he was going to do. He knew he had to do something, he had to touch her, and he had to feel the warmth of her skin against his. It was almost like she had him under some sort of spell, whatever it was he wanted to feel more.

"Do you still?" He asked, his voice smooth and low, his lips inches away from her ear.

Frankie froze in her place and he could tell her breath had caught in her throat. He placed his hands on the sides of her arms, gently rubbing up and down, enjoying the feeling of her smooth skin under his rough hands. She turned to face him, her face was flushed and now blanketed with shock.

"Do I still what?" She asked in a breathless tone.

"Do you still fancy me? Are you still attracted to me?" He almost whispered as he moved closer to her. "I want to know."

"I am," her voice was low but had conviction.

Snape moved in slowly, closing the distance between their lips as he cupped her face in his strong hands. He couldn't figure out why he was doing this, all he knew was that it felt right. Gently, he pressed his lips to hers and felt her body relax into him. His hands fell from her face and moved to her waist pulling her closer to him, deepening the kiss. He smiled to himself as he heard her sigh and push herself into him, he never had a woman react to him quite like this before. He broke the kiss but lingered very closely to her lips, trying to catch the breath that had been taken out of him. They stood in place, frozen almost afraid to move. Suddenly, he felt Frankie place her hand on the back of his head and pull him into another deep kiss. After their short, but passionate embrace Frankie broke the kiss and took a step back leaning on the table behind her.

"Whoa, who would have thought that Professor Snape would be the first man to make my knees weak," she smiled.

"It's getting rather late, I should probably let you rest," he said walking towards the door. As he turned he saw Frankie's face somewhat drop with disappointment. The events of the night have been out of character for him, and he decided it would be best for him to leave before he did something he would regret. He had to admit to himself, he had had an incredible time with her, he felt relaxed, like he could come out of his shell, if that was possible. But, he didn't want to risk ruining any of that at this point.

"Would you like to have lunch with me tomorrow, and possibly go for a walk around the grounds?" He asked as he turned before reaching the door.

"I would love to, that would be lovely Severus," Frankie said with a warm smile.

"I will see you tomorrow then, good evening," he added before walking gracefully through the door.

Once back to him chambers, his mind ran wild with questions as he mentally reviewed the night. Maybe this could be the chance that he needed to finally move on, to move forward. He had closed himself off all those years ago after Lily chose James over him. In the back of his mind he had always hoped she would come to her senses and realize his true, pure, undying love for her and finally profess her love for him. But in the end, that day sadly never came and she was taken from him forever. After that he never wanted to feel that sort of pain again, so he closed himself off and kept everyone at arm's length. For Merlin's sake, it was only until he thought he was dying for him to be able to reveal the truth to Harry about the entire change of events from the day the Potter's were killed to the day The Dark Lord fell. Of course, his role as a double spy had made it nearly impossible to share before then. But, on the other hand he wasn't sure he would have divulged that information under normal circumstances.

The years had taken their toll, but maybe this could be a fresh start. The war was over, and he no longer had to worry about his baggage, about getting someone else he loved murdered. Now, if he could just figure out a way not to mess it up, that would be the tricky part.

A/N: Thanks to all that added this story to their favorites and alerts… BUT I please, please, please with Snape on top need some feedback and reviews. I need to know what everyone likes or dislikes, maybe what they would like to see in the future. Do u want me to smut it up, or make it into a nice little love story? I have ideas for both so let me know!


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. Hey guys thanks to everyone that has reviewed, and put the story on alert, please review more. They make me smile! I apologize for the update taking so long, I was in a pretty bad car accident almost a month ago and recovery has been slow. That and all the pain pills they have me on make me loopy and its hard to concentrate and type . Please read and review and enjoy!

The next day Snape awoke with a vicious headache and the makings of a hangover. Despite the relentless pounding in his head he smiled to himself as he mentally reviewed the events of the night before. Unconsciously he touched his lips, remembering the way Frankie's felt pressed softly to his. He was only supposed to go to The Three Broomsticks to give her a piece of his mind, how and when did his plan go so terribly wrong? He sighed to himself slightly coming to the conclusion that he really didn't care, she made him feel once again. She was brilliant, vibrant and full of life and she was interested in him. Interested in him for the right reasons, she had been detached from the wizarding world for quite some time so obviously her interests had nothing to do with the past. His past, something he regretted everyday and tried to get over, but sometimes he feared he couldn't. Maybe all the years of lying and deceiving would stay with him, maybe they had become his burden to bear and he would be stuck with them. On the other hand, Frankie had had a rather dark, disturbing past and somehow had found a way to overcome it. Maybe there was hope for him yet.

After what seemed like an eternity, it was finally time for him to meet Frankie. Although, it suddenly came to his realization that he hadn't arranged a meeting place with her. He started wandering about the grounds, panicking slightly due to his neglect of a major detail. Suddenly, an image of Haggard and his shack filled his mind. Maybe she hadn't completely turned her back on her talents, she was communicating with him, and he liked it. He made his way to Haggard's to find her standing next to the giant of a man chatting away and smiling sweetly as her eyes met Snape's. Haggard shifted his gaze from the beautiful young witch to see what she was smiling at, upon finding out it was Snape he smiled as well then excused himself.

"Severus, I was beginning to worry that you had stood me up," Frankie smiled upon approaching him.

"I would never do such a thing, you have my word," he smiled slightly as she kissed him softly on the cheek, but his expression quickly changed as he heard to swoons of students as the passed.

"20 points from Gryffindor Mr. Weasley and next time I advise you to keep your comments to yourself and mind your own business," he said sharply.

"Sorry Professor," Ron said quietly as he bowed his head and walked away quickly.

"Hi Professor Northaven," Hermione smiled as she rolled her eyes at Ron.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Potter," Frankie nodded her head towards the students.

After the infamous trio had disappeared into the distance the two professors turned and starting walking with no particular destination in mind. They walked and talked simply enjoying each other's company and the intelligent conversation. Frankie had even been able to get Snape to crack somewhat of a smile once or twice, what was she doing to him? He was somewhat amazed at how at ease he felt around her, he was completely relaxed and care free like it was the most natural thing in the world. This was something he hadn't experienced before in any other relationship, a little with Lily, but it seemed like with James always lurking close by he always seemed to ruin it.

They had walked to the edge of the grounds when suddenly; Snape felt a rather foreign urge rush over him. He took Frankie's hand in his, slowly entwining their fingers as they walked. Frankie looked down at her hand in his with a surprised look blanketing her beautiful face.

"I never thought of Severus Snape to be the hand holding type," she said with a smile that travelled from her beautiful lips straight into her mesmerizing eyes.

"Well, I can be full of surprises," he said in a smooth, seductive voice before using their bound hands to pull her into him with force. He had been thinking of her lips since they had parted the night before and he had to feel them on his once again. His mouth claimed hers with force and want, then lighten to something more gentle, more passionate. He smiled to himself as he heard her sigh slightly as her body melted into his once again. He cupped her face gently in his large, gruff hands as his lips moved sensually with hers. He broke the kiss but lingered closely to her lips inhaling her intoxicating scent. He watched as a simple smile over took her face and her eyes fluttered open.

"You are quite full of surprises," Frankie said, her voice still a little shaky.

"You have no idea," he replied in a low voice before kissing her once more.

After their quite intimate embrace the two walked slowly back towards the castle.

"I was thinking, if it was alright with you of course, that maybe we would skip having lunch. That is if you would allow me to take you to dinner tonight," Severus said glancing at her out of the corner of his eye.

"That sounds lovely Severus, I'm not much for lunch anyway. I would much rather spend the evening with you," she smiled at him playfully.

"I will pick you up at 8 o'clock then," he said just before a group of students starting making their way towards them. "Good day Professor Northaven."

With that he turned and walked back into the castle, once passed the group of students he caught himself smiling as he thought of their embrace once again. Something inside of him stirred something unfamiliar. Due to his unfamiliarity with it he was unsure of what it was. But, he was rather interested to find out.

After what seemed like days, weeks, months, a damn lifetime of anxiety of waiting for 8 o'clock he stood waiting in front of her personal chambers. The portrait swung out with ease and the most breath takingly beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on gracefully walked out with a smile on her angelic face. She was dressed in a classic little black dress that hugged her perfect body tightly, her dark wavy hair was done up but with a few lose curls hanging loosely around her face and down the sides of her long neck.

"Frankie, you look… breath taking," Snape said at a loss for words as he bent to place a gentle kiss on her perfect lips.

"Thank you Severus, I must say you look quite dashing tonight," she smiled, her eyes dancing over his body.

"Shall we?" He questioned offering her his arm.

They apparated to London and made their way down the side walk. Glancing over to the beautiful witch on his arm he noticed a devilish grin had found its way to her face. Grinning at him her eyes flashed and she somewhat giggled as her hand caressed his arm.

"What may I ask is so entertaining?" He demanded to know trying to sound as serious as possible.

"Just the thought that is currently working its way through my mind," she smiled at him once again.

"And what may I ask is that?" He asked sounding rather agitated.

"Now is not the time, remind me and I will tell you after dinner," she said smiling at him once again.

They walked to a beautiful, romantic restaurant with an incredible view and were seated in a quiet little corner. They sat and sipped their wine, talking quietly about anything that came to mind. Snape realized one of the most enticing things about the young witch was that she was so easy to just be with. Their conversation never seemed to lack or lull, she was visually stimulating as well as intellectually and her company made him feel secure and at peace. Every once and a while he would slide his hand across the table to softly caress hers, and he couldn't help but smile when she would shiver as he did so. Dinner was perfect, the food was delicious, the company was incredible and he was happy, but they had been sitting there long enough and it was time for them to depart.

Again walking down the side walk he noticed the smile on her face and he was suddenly reminded of her owing him an explanation.

"I do believe you were supposed to explain that smile on your face after we were through with dinner, so please," he said in his smooth, sensuous voice.

"I know now why you always wore those teaching robes," she said calmly.

"And why is that?" He asked raising an eye brow towards her.

"Because if you dressed like this and tried to teach a class none of the young girls would learn one bit about potions or get anything accomplished. They would be too busy thinking about how delightfully yummy you look," she smiled at him with her best attempt with an innocent look, which drove him absolutely out of his mind.

He couldn't control his urges any longer, he had to be close to her and feel her body melt into his once again. Turning them so that her back was facing the wall of the building next to them, he pushed her gently against it with one fluid motion. Her hands found their way to his face and pulled him down to her. With his hands on either side of her head, he braced himself against her as his lips finally crashed down upon hers. Her lips were on fire as though she had been anticipating this moment all night and he couldn't seem to get enough of them. This time it was him that melted into her, his knee parting her legs in a desperate attempt to get closer to her. In doing that a breathless moan escaped her throat, that was all the reassurance he needed, and with that he apparated them back to his quarters, his bedroom to be specific.

Their bodies and lips met once more as he pinned her against the dark wall of his bedroom. Their kiss deepened and grew more intense as their tongues glided gently around and against one and others. He broke the kiss for a second at an attempt to catch his breath and pressed his forehead to hers, gazing deeply into her beautiful, blue eyes. As he did so she pressed her lower body into his raging erection, her eyes filled with lust. A low growl came from his throat and he decided they had taken a long enough break. His hands quickly found their way to her perfect ass and pulled her even closer as she ground her hips to his. Their lips met again with a renewed fire and he lifted from her feet, still pinned against the wall and she wrapped her legs around him.

He wanted nothing more but to rip her knickers off and take her right there, but he was enjoying the build up and foreplay. With their new position, her legs around him, he ground his erection into her clothed core, growing harder with every moan he coaxed out of her. He could feel the heat of want coming from between her legs even through his trousers and it was almost impossible to control himself. Once again he broke the kiss, but his lips found a new spot on the soft skin of her neck kissing and nipping his way from her ear to her shoulder. Her moans were louder now and her breath was shallow, an effect he never thought he would ever have on a woman.

"Severus, please," she moaned breathlessly. "Please, I want you so badly."

With those words he moved them quickly from the wall and laid her back on his large king sized bed. Her legs still wrapped around him as they kissed, he ran his hand up her smooth, long legs and under her tight dress which he quickly removed. Her hands found their way to the buttons of his shirt moving nimbly to remove it, then to his belt and trousers. With his shirt off and his pants unbuttoned he laid her back once again with the need to taste her mouth. As their lips devoured each other's her hand slipped inside his unbuttoned trousers and rubbed against his now throbbing hard on. Moaning loudly he reached behind her and unclasped her green and black lacy bra and threw it off to the side. Again her breathless voice found its way to his ear.

"Please Severus, please, I need to feel you," she said pushing his trousers and boxers down.

"Patience my beautiful witch," he breathed into her ear causing her to shiver and arch her back up to him.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys, hope you all liked the last chapter, I know it was mean and all but I figured It would be a good place to stop. Remember I need reviews, they make me smile and thanks to all who has reviewed and added the story to alert.

"Fuck patience, Severus I want you please," Frankie moaned as Snape's lips travelled skillfully down her stomach.

Snape smiled into her soft, sweet smelling skin as she entwined her fingers in his hair trying desperately to put him back up to her. She wiggled and moaned as his tongue and lips touched every inch of her body placing her in sheer ecstasy.

"Patience my beautiful, young witch you can have all you want when I'm finished," he said in a low seductive voice looking up at her as his kisses trailed lower and lower until he was between her long, well toned legs.

Not wanting to end his teasing just yet, he softly kissed the inside of each of her thighs causing her to moan and beg more. The way she moaned his name drove him crazy in ways he couldn't even begin to explain, but, he made a mental note to himself that is was something he would have no problem getting used to. After deciding he had made her suffer enough he kissed his way back up her body and claimed her lips once more. He couldn't take anymore, he wanted her as badly as she wanted him and decided he would save ravishing the beautiful, glistening warmth between her legs with his mouth for another time. As he kissed the beautiful, moaning witch he rubbed the head of his now throbbing member gently on her hot, slippery entrance causing her to moan louder.

"Are you ready?" He asked in a low lust filled voice.

"Yes, oh gods yes, please Severus, please," she answered him breathlessly.

That was all the reassurance he needed and with that he gently pushed the head of his large member into her tight warmth causing her to gasp and him to groan. After pulling out slowly and pushing back in a few times his length was finally completely inside of her. He stayed there motionless, completely inside of her, allowing her to adjust to his size as he kissed her passionately. Frankie started grinding herself onto him and digging her fingernails into the backs of his shoulders.

"You feel so good inside of me," she moaned looking up at him with heavy lidded, pleasure filled eyes.

With that Snape pulled out almost completely, then slammed himself forcefully back into her causing her to scream and dig her nails into him harder.

"Do you like that my beautiful witch?" Snape growled as he did it again.

She took her loud screech of what sound like his name as a yes and continued.

Frankie lay engulfed in Snape's arms, snuggled up to his chest as he stroked her soft, black hair. He couldn't help but stare at her as she slept peacefully in his strong arms, feeling for the first time since he was a child, at peace as well. He couldn't help but wonder what he had done to deserve the attention and admiration of such a beautiful, intelligent woman. Everything had happened so quickly, where had he gone wrong? He was supposed to go to The Three Broomsticks to tell her off, now she was lying naked, her body entwined with his. Again, he mentally replayed the events of the last few days in his now spinning head. He still couldn't fathom the fact that she had a crush on him during her school years. What had she seen in him as a young child that so many others had missed? He mentally made a note to ask her the enigma at a later date. Never in a million years had he thought he would venture into the muggle world to retrieve her, then only a few weeks later be engaged in such intimacy with her.

"That's enough, just enjoy it," he sighed to himself as he focused once again on the beauty lying before him.

Gently, Snape leaned down, a black curtain of hair falling into his face as he softly kissed Frankie's inviting lips. Amongst hearing her softly sigh at the feeling of his lips on hers he couldn't help but think, at that moment, that small little sigh was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard in his life and he wanted to hear it again. This time he delicately ran his finger tips down the side of her face before gently brushing her lips with his, and then continued by placing a few small kisses in the nape of her neck.

"Mmm, Severus if you decide to make habit out of waking me up in such a manner, I can assure you I will have to objections," he heard her moan in a groggy voice.

"My intention was not to wake you, my sincerest apologies, go back to sleep," he purred as he continued lightly kissing her neck.

"I think I will stay awake for awhile, why should you have all the fun?" She asked in a low, lust filled voice.

"Close your eyes, relax," he said into her shoulder as he out lined her collar bone with his tongue.

As he kissed and licked her neck and shoulders his rough hands softly caressed her perfect breasts causing her nipples to harden against his touch. He felt her hand on the side of his face, trying desperately to pull him up to her. Their lips finally met, but this time instead of the intensely burning fire of want, it was slow, passionate and smoldering hot. The two lovers lips moved sensually against one and others, neither wanting to break it, neither able to get enough. He loved the way she tasted, the way she kissed him, with such desire and inhibitions, it turned him on ways he couldn't even begin to express, well maybe there was one way.

Breaking the kiss, Snape focused his assault once more on her jaw line, and neck, then continued his way down her chest between her breasts. He loved the way her body arched in an attempt to meet his affections when he pulled away and the beautiful sound of her moan as they met once again. He was now at her breasts, kissing gently around the perky mounds, teasing her nipple with the palm of his hand. The little bud hardened against his touch as though begging him for more direct attention, and he was more than happy to comply. First, he started with a few flicks of his tongue over her hard nipple, and then took it gently into his mouth sucking and lightly at the same time. He noticed her moans were getting considerably louder and smiled to himself as he looked up to see her heavy lidded eyes looking down at him clouded with a lust filled haze. After making sure to give the other one adequate attention he continued his travels south. Frankie had her fingers entwined in his long black locks as he kissed and nipped his way down to his destination.

"Severus, you're driving me absolutely out of my mind, you talented, naughty man," she breathed as he reached her hot, moist core.

"You bring it out in me witch," he purred as he looked up into her eyes before directing his attention to what he had been thinking about all night.

Not wanting to break his teasing he kissed every inch of skin on the lower part of her hips and the inside of her thighs before he even got where she wanted him to be most. He licked slowly up her slit, tasting her desire for him which drove him crazy and caused her to buck her hips against his mouth. His arousal was becoming so intense it was almost downright painful but he had to hold on just a little while longer. Growling deeply his mouth devoured the glistening bud before him causing her to buck once again. Her breath was becoming shallower and her moans louder as she ground her hips against him. It was officially too much for him to take and he quickly crawled on top of her, kissing her once more before entering her.

Like the kiss at the beginning of their little session this time instead of being full of desperate want and need, they went slow and passionate, their bodies moving as one. Snape loved the way she moaned his name as he slowly slide his raging, hard member in and out of her perfect, tight, wet warmth.

"Is this ok?" He asked softly in her ear before kissing her neck.

"Oh gods yes Severus, you feel so good, please just like that," she moaned as their bodies moved as one.

"Are you sure, do you want me to go faster or slower?" He asked in between kisses.

"No, this is perfect, just like that please, right there," she replied breathlessly.

"You are beautiful witch," he purred as he looked down at the lust filled beauty beneath him.

Snape felt Frankie start to tighten around him, he was partly thankful for the simple fact that he didn't know how much longer he himself would be able to last, but on the other hand he didn't want the moment to end. Her nails dug into his strong back, her body arched up towards him and his name was screamed into the dungeons as she reached her ecstasy. He could feel as every muscle in her body tensed and then released around him and beneath him and it was too much for him to take.

The two lovers lay in a sweaty, exhausted heap trying desperately to catch their breath and regain their bearings as they came down from their pleasure high. The sheets, a sweaty tangled mess around them, made it almost in possible for Snape to gently roll off of Frankie. Instead, he was flailing around like a fish out of water trying to free himself from the cloth prison causing Frankie to giggle at his struggle.

"Witch you are going to be the death of me," he said in his velvety, smooth voice as he finally managed to break free of his bindings.

A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, sorry it took so long for me to update I kept writing and deleting, just couldn't seem to get it right. Please read and review but please be gentle.


	6. Chapter 6

Classes resumed the next day along with the stress and frustration that came with them. The daft, overly annoying dunderheads filed into Snape's class room one by one and he could feel the pressure start in his temples. The pleasure and happiness of the night before was still fresh in his mind, but was slowly starting to fade as he saw his student's faces. A memory from this morning flashed briefly through his mind helping to subdue his growing bitterness and he decided while blabbering 7th years filed in, he would quickly revisit said memory.

It was hot and steamy as the water cascaded down on their naked bodies this morning in the shower. The image of the water and soap running down Frankie's naked body as she washed her long, black hair would forever be etched in his mind. It had been her brilliant idea to share a shower this morning before classes and needless to say he was more than willing to comply. He couldn't, for the life of him, figure out what had come over him, what that damned witch had done to him, but he wasn't complaining that was for sure. And whatever it was… He really, really liked it.

Although his current class was full of nauseating Gryffindors and there was the possibility of him being bitter and snarky as always, absolutely nothing could ruin his day. With a graceful "whoosh" of his wand he closed the heavy, wooded doors of the potions room and demanded silence. He sat for a moment, deep in thought, quickly recalling the scene from the shower once again, and then turned his attention to the students.

"Today you will be brewing Draught of Peace, waste no time, grab your ingredients and get to work. There is no need to talk," Snape's voice drawled.

"A hand, of course, I should have known the Gryffindor princess would have a comment," he thought to himself.

"Yes Miss Granger?" He asked, the tone of his voice bored and uninterested.

"But sir, we brewed this in our 5th year," she said with almost a whine.

"I am quite aware of that, but no everyone seems to grasp things as naturally as you. With the N.E.W.T.S approaching I find a review could be rather beneficial," he said not looking up from the essays on his desk. "And Mr. Longbottom I would greatly appreciate it if you refrained from blowing us all up."

The Slytherin's snickered as Neville Longbottom's face dropped with embarrassment. Hermione, Harry and Ron looked at each other with questioning eyes. Had Snape just given Hermione a backwards compliment?

"Since when did Snape care if we understood something or not?" Ron whispered to Harry.

"Beats me, but I'm not going to complain," Harry replied.

"I bet you it's Professor Northaven, did you see the way they were looking at each other the other day?" Hermione chimed in.

"Would you like me deduct house points? I thought I made it rather clear there was no need to talk," Snape hissed as he looked up from his essays.

"Bloody hell, not taking away house points, I'm going to hug Professor Northaven when I see her," Ron added quietly.

Snape had heard Wesley's last comment, but decided to let it slide. He wanted to do a lot to her when he saw her again; he couldn't get her out of his mind. That damn woman had turned his whole world upside down and he didn't care. Trying to grade essays wasn't working, his concentration was almost nonexistent. No matter how hard he tried, every thought went back to her. After this class it would be lunch and she would by his side, once again.

The rest of the class dragged by, time seemed to move backwards it was moving so slow, but finally it came to an end. Snape almost sprinted up the stairs from the dungeons, trying to get to the Great Hall as quickly as possible. Finally, he stood at the entrance of the Great Hall, with a quick glance he found Frankie talking to Professor McGonagall with a simple smile dancing across her face. He watched her for a moment; she looked beautiful in ways that were indescribable. As though she felt him watching her, her eyes met his with a smile.

Snape and Frankie had been seeing each other for a little over a month now. Things were running smoothly which was a nice surprise to Snape who, up until he met Frankie, thought nothing in his life would ever go right. She was patient with him when he had his dark moments, and understood him in ways no one ever had. It was comforting to know that there was someone in his life who accepted him for who he was, even with all of his flaws and short comings.

It was the weekend and they had had a date earlier in the night at a quiet little resteraunt. Frankie as always looked stunning and always seemed to take Snape's breath away. Now they were lying quietly in bed, Frankie sleeping peacefully in Snape's arms as he brushed her face with his hand. He loved watching her sleep; the peacefulness that blanketed her face as she dreamed in his arms was enough to melt his heart on his roughest days. Lost in the moment he hadn't heard the tap on the window until it was louder and more urgent. Looking over to see the source of the noise he noticed an owl waiting impatiently outside.

"Who in the name of Merlin would be owling me at this time of night?" He silently cursed to himself.

After a slightly frustrating battle of trying to wiggle his way out from underneath Frankie's head and body, Snape silently tip toed to the window to retrieve the owl. With the parchment in hand he shoed the bird with irritation for disturbing his nearly perfect moment, then realized as it was flying away that it wasn't his owl, it was Dumbledor's.

_Severus,_

_ I sincerely apologize for interrupting your night, please forgive the intrusion. I suspect since you had a date with Professor Northaven this evening that she may still be in your rooms since I have already tried hers. I need you to send her to my office immediately; I have rather urgent matters to discuss with her. You may want to accompany her, she may need you._

_-A.D._

"Damn that old man, how does he know everything?" Snape cursed.

Turning to the beautifully breathtaking witch lying naked, sleeping peacefully in his bed he thought it a damn shame to have to disturb her. Again, he silently cursed the headmaster before moving slowly across the bed to Frankie.

"Frankie," he whispered into her ear as he gently stroked her face and kissed her cheek.

The only response from her was a small smile and a soft moan.

"Frankie, my beautiful witch, you need to wake up," he purred a little louder.

"Mmm, you better watch Severus, if you wake me up like that I could mostly definitely get accustomed to it rather easily," she moaned in a groggy tone as she slowly opened her eyes. "Why aren't you lying with me? Please, get back into bed, I believe we have something we must continue."

"I would love nothing more my dear, but we are needed in the Headmaster's office. Please, get up and get dressed, we will continue later," he said smoothly as he walked away to get dressed himself.

"What's wrong? What has happened?" She asked as she jumped out of bed searching for her bag.

"I do not know but he said it's urgent," he responded as he quickly dressed.

After turning around expecting to find her still dressing, he was surprised to discover that she was fully dressed. Instead of the stunning dress she had had on earlier in the night, she was dressed in a pair of dark washed jeans and a plain white t-shirt.

"Where did those come from?" He asked somewhat taken back.

"Oh, um, I just shrunk a few things and put them in my bag, just in case," she smiled sheepishly.

"In case of what?" Snape asked narrowing his eyes.

"In case you decided me you wanted to kidnap me for the night," she answered with a widening smile.

"You sly…" he stopped himself waving his hand in the air as though trying to push his thoughts away, there would be time for that later.

Once outside the Headmaster's chambers Snape quietly whispered the password and glanced over to Frankie. Her face was ghostly white and she looked as though she would crawl out of her skin, not to mention her hands were shaking with such force it seemed as though they made her whole body shake.

"I have a dreadful feeling in the pit of my stomach Severus, something is terribly wrong," she whispered in a shaky voice.

Rushing to Dumbledore's desk it was obvious by the solemn look blanketing the older man's face that her instincts had been right.

"Frankie, Severus, I'm terribly sorry to bother you in the middle of the night, but I'm afraid I have some bad news for you my dear," Dumbledore said as his eyes met Frankie's.

"What is it? What has happened?" She said her face of stone but her eyes and voice deceiving her.

"Do you want Severus here, or should I have him step out of the room?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"I'd rather have him here, now out with it damn it!" She said growing frustrated.

"I received word from our contact in the muggle world that your friend James has been in a very serious accident, he is in the hospital in rather frightful condition I'm afraid," the Headmaster said with sympathetic eyes.

Snape watched as Frankie's face fell, no longer made of stone, but now blanketed with worry and disbelief. Unaware of his actions he realized he was now standing behind her gently rubbing her back in a comforting manner.

"What is this woman doing to me?" He thought to himself as he became aware of his uncharacteristic actions.

"I must go to him," she said quietly. "I have to be there for him."

With out another word she was out of her seat and running down the corridors to her room with Snape running behind her trying desperately to catch up. Once inside her rooms she quickly gathered her things and called Mutley to her side. The boxer yawned in dismay as she walked sleepily from another room, watching her master rush about with sad, worrisome eyes. Snape watched for a moment, not wanting to break Frankie's concentration. He wasn't even sure if he should be there for her or simply leave her to her thoughts.

"Will you come with me?" She asked as she jammed things into a bag. "I will understand if you decline, I have already pushed you rather far outside of your comfort zone."

"Do you want me to go with you?" He asked rather taken back.

"No," she replied quietly. "I want you and need you to go with me. I have a feeling I'm going to be in desperate need of your strength."

"Then I will go," he said walking over to her to take her bag.

"Thank you," she said quickly turning. "We must leave now."

They apparated from the point outside of the gates to her house first to drop Mutley off, who was not too impressed with being left alone once again. As Frankie walked out for the door the dog gave a simple whine.

"I will be back Mutley, I'm sorry but Jimmy is in trouble," Frankie said as she leaning down to stroke the dogs head.

At hearing Jimmy's name the dog cocked her head and nudged Frankie with her muzzle as though telling her to go, while looking at her with desperate eyes. That was all Frankie need and with that she and Snape made their way to the hospital. He kept glancing over to Frankie, checking on her out of the corner of his eye. Her face was once again of stone, but her eyes screamed with fear and pain. The sight of her with such worry in her eyes made his heart drop, he fought the urge to grab her and pull her body close to his, in an attempt to shield all the harmful and hurtful things from her. She obviously cared about this man a great deal judging by the current shaken state which made Snape not be able to help but wonder if it were him in the hospital or at St. Mungo's would she be reacting the same way? He quickly shook the thought from his head, again questioning what had come over him. Yes, he had known her for many years, but this… well whatever it was between them was all still very new. The feelings coursing through him were very new, as well as his somewhat now altered view and perception of life and people.

While walking quickly through the muggle hospital he noted how the color in her face had drained a considerable amount since they entered the bright, white, odd smelling building. Her body was ridged and stiff as she walked, everything thing about her screamed strength except her eyes. A nurse's station was up ahead, amongst spotting it Frankie stiffened a little more as they approached.

"Excuse me, but can you tell me what room James Rollins is in," Frankie asked in a smooth, collected voice.

"Of course dear, let me check," the older woman replied in a sweet voice.

Frankie wait patiently as the nurse checked the list.

"He is in room 505, right down there," the nurse said in her sweet tone as she pointed down the hall.

"Thank you, and can you tell me the state of his condition? What happened to him? I was just informed he had been in an accident with no details," Frankie asked, her eyes desperate.

"I'm sorry, but that information can only be released to family dear," the nurse said as she looked up from the computer screen to Frankie.

"I'm his sister, Frankie," she said.

The nurse studied Frankie's face for a moment and her eyes soften most likely because she could see the pain and worry shining through in her eyes.

"Well, since you are his sister, I guess it's ok then," she said with a knowing look. "Mr. Rollins was in a motorcycle accident late last night, apparently a car pulled out in front of him and he was thrown from the bike. He has head trauma, how bad, at this moment we are unsure. There were a few lacerations to his head and face. He has some internal damage, broken ribs, punctured lung, bruised liver and some bleeding. He is in stable condition for now, but in a coma," the nurse said reading over the chart.

"Thank you," Frankie replied breathlessly before turning to walk to the room.

Upon walking into the room, Frankie froze as soon as Jimmy came into view. Severus stood by her side rubbing her back trying to comfort her and silently let her know he was there if she needed him. Snape had seen pictures of the man his first time at Frankie's house and the handsome man he remembered from the pictures, was not the man laying in front of them. His face was badly swollen and cut. There were bandages and wrappings covering different parts of him, he looked weak and helpless.

After a deep breath Frankie finally made her way to his side, taking his hand carefully in hers. She studied him for a long time, she barely moved, barely breathed. Her face was riddled with pain and worry and it broke Snape's heart to see her look as helpless as the man lying in the bed.

"Jimmy, what have you gotten yourself into this time? I'm gone a few moments and you fall to pieces, you foolish old man," she hissed as she stroked his hand. "Once again, I am left to rescue you."

Snape stood back and observed the scene before him. She obviously cared deeply for the man which worried Snape slightly. Was it just chance that her best friend was named Jimmy, James? Would history repeat itself once again? He suddenly realized he was on the other end of the spectrum this time, he had the girl and he knew Frankie felt the same way for him as he did for her, so why should he worry. Be that as it may, the wounds were still there and he couldn't help but worry.

"Severus, can you go close the door for me please?" Frankie asked over her shoulder.

"Yes, my love," he replied in a smooth tone.

With the door shut Frankie withdrew her wand and placed the end of it on Jimmy, silently saying a diagnostic spell. After a few moments she retracted her wand and turned to Snape with a different look in her eyes.

"Well, it's bad, but not impossible, a few potions and I think his healing process will speed up," she smiled slightly in relief.

"I imagine it's quite a relief, let me know what you need and I will brew them as quickly as possible, you stay with him," Snape said kissing her softly on the forehead before wrapping his arms around her.

"Thank you Severus, you truly are an incredible man," she said into his neck.

"This might be an odd question, but does he know?" He asked as he hugged her.

"Does he know I'm a witch you mean?" She asked with a chuckle.

"Yes," he replied quietly.

"Yes, he does and to answer your next question no he is not a wizard," she said releasing him from the hug and kissing him gently on the lips.

Frankie quickly wrote down a list of potions she required to help her friends healing process. Snape quickly looked it over, thankful that none of them would take a very long to brew, Jimmy would be better in no time. After kissing Frankie goodbye he quickly made his way from the hospital and to the apparation point. Despite the circumstances he was quite please with himself and his growing relationship with Frankie. Asking him to come with her showed that she had a great deal of trust with him and considered him enough of a part of her life to want him to be there.

AN: I'm sorry it took so long to update, its really hard to type after shoulder surgery when your arm is strapped down to your body. I know this chapter is kind of blah, but its leading up to some stuff to hang in there with me. Thanks all!


	7. Chapter 7

Jimmy had been released from the hospital a few days later much to everyone's surprise. Doctors and nurses were baffled at his rapid recovery to say the least and could find reason as to why he should be kept in the hospital. Instead, they released him into the hands of Frankie claiming he would need to stay with someone for a few days just in case something went wrong. He was still rather weak so it was decided it would be beneficial to follow the doctor's orders for the time being. Dumbledor had been incredibly understanding with the matter and given Frankie the week off to keep a watchful eye on Jimmy.

Snape on the other hand hadn't been given the week off but still spent mostly all of his free time at Frankie's muggle house. He would floo to Hogwarts early in the morning to prepare for the day and then back to her house at night, whether be it after classes ended or detentions. There was something about her house that made him feel like he was home whenever he entered it. Maybe it was because there was dinner on the table when he walked in, she was an incredible cook, or just simply because he knew she was there waiting for him. Whatever it was, it was home.

He had had a late night of rounds tonight and was rather agitated, more than the night that insufferable woman insisted he meet her for a drink. There were two fireplaces in Frankie's home, one in the study which was always lit and one in the living room which they used to floo. He stepped out of the fireplace and dusted himself off before making his way to the study where he knew he would find the face he had been longing to see. But upon walking into the study he quickly discovered she wasn't there. Instead, Jimmy sat on the couch studying a large leather bound book and smiled tiredly at Severus as he walked into the room.

"Severus, how's it going this evening?" Jimmy asked still looking at the book in front of him.

"Thankful to be here," Snape replied as he poured himself a glass of brandy. "Why are you grinning like a fool?"

"I can't believe she kept all of these pictures through all of these years," Jimmy said with a smile. "I found this on one of the book shelves and have been sitting here going through old memories."

Snape went over to sit next to Jimmy, somewhat curious as to the contents of the photo album.

"It's all pictures from when we lived in California, I can't believe she saved these," Jimmy smiled.

Snape looked through the album along with Jimmy for a few moments, fighting a familiar jealous feeling from seeing her with another man.

"The two of you are extremely close aren't you? It seems as though you have been through a lot together," Snape commented as Jimmy leafed through the pictures.

Jimmy eyed him thoughtfully for a minute then closed the album and placed it aside.

"Look Severus, I know this has to be horribly uncomfortable for you, but I can assure you Frankie and I are nothing more than friends, that is all we will ever be. Yes, we are incredibly close and we have been through a lot together over the years, but that line is one that will never be crossed. Besides, I don't think I would have a chance in hell if I wanted it, especially not since you came into the picture," Jimmy said with a smile.

Snape looked at him curiously, an eyebrow raised.

"Oh, come on man, I've seen the way she looks at you. I have known Frankie many years and have been through countless boyfriends with her, I have never seen her look at anyone the way she looks at you. And…" Jimmy said with a more serious look. "I love that woman with all of my heart and I want nothing more than to see her happy, she sure deserves it. But, if you hurt her in anyway, squib or not I will find some way to hurt you back. You catch my drift?"

"Yes, I believe I do and you can reassure I would never do anything to intentionally hurt her, she is very special to me," Snape said with an honest look.

"Good, now she's waiting for you in the kitchen, and I am off to bed," Jimmy said giving Severus a swat on the back before exiting the room.

Snape made his way into the kitchen but was disappointed to find it empty with nothing but a small piece of parchment lying on the table next to two wine glasses.

'_Bedroom'_

Severus read the note, smiling to himself as he made his way up the stairs to the master bedroom, wine glasses in hand. She truly was incredible and made him happy in ways he had never been. How he was ever lucky enough to find someone as thoughtful and selfless as she is, was beyond him.

Dozens of candles floating effortlessly in the air lit the large room, giving it a warm inviting glow. Frankie was lying on the bed in a small, black, lacy nighty reading a book. Snape stood for a moment, taking in the magnificent view. Yes, he truly was a lucky man.

"Well, if you insist on standing there, I guess I will have to drink this bottle of wine all by myself," she smiled at him over her book.

With out saying a word Snape walked over to the bed and set the glasses down before leaning in to give his beautiful witch a kiss.

"How was your day Severus?" She asked as she shifted on the bed.

"Bloody hell, I can't believe I have made it all these years without hexing a student," he sighed with frustration. "But suddenly it seems my day is getting better."

Softly he stroked his beautiful witch's cheek, looking at her with his dark, piercing eyes.

"You truly are a stunning sight," he said with a smile as he leaned in to be met by her soft, warm lips.

As he kissed her he could feel the weight of the day slowly lift from his shoulders, and felt his body relax into her touch.

"Would you like me to pour you a glass of wine?" He asked after standing up to remove his robes and get more comfortable.

"Please," Frankie replied, watching him undress.

"See something you like witch?" He asked with an arch of his eye brow.

"I do you handsome, sexy, gorgeous man," she smiled as she accepted her glass of wine.

"Mmm hardly my dear, but you are free to think as you wish," he replied. "So what may I ask is the occasion?"

"No occasion, just my way of saying thank you for being so understanding and supportive with all of this stuff concerning Jimmy. I know it must not be easy for you," she said in a soft voice as she ran her hand over his cheek then through his hair.

"It's nothing my dear. If I would have known this is the way I would be repaid, I would have done something sooner," he said with a growl before he placed their wine glasses on the nightstand and leaned in to claim her lips once more.

After a few moments of battling her mouth with his, he sat carefully back on the bed and took a long swig of wine while enjoying the view in front of him.

"And how was your day my dear? Undoubtedly filled with your endless bickering with Jimmy?" He said with a sly smile.

"That's an accurate assumption," she replied with a smile before leaning into to kiss him once more.

They lying awake that night, exhausted from a rather long session of intense love making. Once again Snape couldn't help but think that he was a very lucky man. The beautiful witch lying in his arms ran her soft finger tips up and down the contours of his chest and stomach, lost in a world of her own. The silence in the room was comfortable and relaxing, the two lovers were content just being together. After a while it was Severus that broke the comfortable silence.

"I received an owl today from an old friend," Severus said in his silken voice. "It was an invite to dinner at his estate tomorrow night. I haven't seen him in quite some time."

"That was nice," Frankie said in a soft voice.

"I was wondering if you would like to accompany me," he said turned his head to look at her.

"I would love to Severus, but you don't have to ask me. If you wanted to go alone to catch up with an old friend I surely would have no objections," she replied while snuggling further into him.

"I would rather you come with me. He and his wife will be elated that a beautiful witch has finally broken through my tough exterior and will insist on meeting you anyway," he explained.

"Well in that case, I would love to go," she said with smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next evening Severus and Frankie apparated to the front gates of a rather large manor and walked slowly up the walk way to the front door. Frankie was dressed very beautifully in a gorgeous black dress and matching heals, causing Severus to stare at her more than he would like to admit.

"Have I told you that you look absolutely ravishing?" He said slightly rubbing her hand that was resting comfortably on his arm.

"Yes, I believe this is the 20th time," she said nervously.

"Relax my dear, they will love you," he said in a soothing voice. "And you are a Slytherin, that also helps."

They made their way up to the gigantic front doors of the elegant manor. Severus knocked firmly a few times and turned to flash a reassuring smile while they waited. After a few moments a small house elf opened the door with a bow, ushering them inside.

"Ditto's Master and Mistress are waiting in the lounge for Master Snape and his guest. Ditto will lead the way sir," the house elf squeaked before turning to lead them throughout the large, elegant manor.

Severus knew the house well, but couldn't help but smile inwardly at the surprised look in Frankie's eyes as she took in her surroundings.

"Master, your guests have arrived," the house elf announced as they walked into the lounge.

"Ah, Severus my old friend," the man said with his back turned before getting up front his seat in front of the fireplace to make his way over to greet them.

As soon as his face came into view, Severus felt Frankie's hand tighten around his arm in an almost painful way and heard her breath hitch. He turned to look at her with a questioning look and was taken back by the dark yet fearful look on her face. Turning back to his friend he was suddenly aware that he had stopped a few steps away from them with an entirely different look gracing his aging features. The man features had softened and were a mixture of confusion and joy.

"Narcissa," the man whispered to his wife that was quickly approaching behind him, only to stop when she saw Frankie.

Severus was incredibly lost and didn't know what was going on but was going to start demanding someone inform him. He looked back to Frankie to find her expression had softened slightly at the sight of the older woman, but was still extremely tense.

"Frankie," Narcissa said in a breathless tone then rushed to the younger woman to wrap her arms around her.

Severus shot the other man a questioning look but found that his eyes had not yet left Frankie. Severus stood and watched as the Malfoy matriarch stood tightly hugging a still surprised Frankie. When she finally pulled away the older woman's eyes were filled with tears. Frankie's gaze fell back onto the other man.

" Lucius," Frankie said in a hushed toned before stepped forward to hug the blonde man.

Severus almost had to pinch himself as he saw Lucius wrap his arms around Frankie, his face twisted with emotion. He was always so cool and collected like Severus, it was nothing short of a shock to watch the events in front of him unfold. Lucius opened his tightly clenched eyes while still hugging Frankie, his gaze falling on Severus.

"He doesn't know does he?" The blonde haired man whispered to Frankie.

Frankie broke the hug and took a step way tearing her gaze from Lucius and let it fall on Severus.

"No he doesn't," she whispered.

"Will someone tell me what in the bloody hell is going on here?" Severus growled.

"Yes, but first let us get drinks. I have the feeling some of us are going to be in need of them," Lucius said.

Lucius called the house elf and ordered four fire whiskeys before leading his guests further into the room and offered them seats. Severus was still confused and if someone didn't explain soon he had the urge to start throwing hexes. Frankie took a seat next to him, her hand still positioned on his arm as if needing the support.

"I can't believe how beautiful you are my dear," Narcissa was the first to speak up after the drinks were ordered.

"Yes it has been an extraordinarily long time since we have last seen you. You have grown in to quite the beautiful woman," Lucius agreed with half smile.

"Thank you," Frankie replied, her voice once again finding its strength. "I dare say the two of you haven't changed a bit."

"I swear to Merlin if someone doesn't start explaining I'm going to lose what little sanity I have left!" Severus boomed.

Frankie's gaze fell once more on Severus, and he could feel her tense.

"Well," she began with a deep breath. "I wanted to wait until a little further into our relationship to explain my past, but I guess there is no better time than the present."

Frankie paused for a minute and took and long drink from her glass before her eyes fell once again on Lucius, then to his wife.

"Darling, it's over now. There is no longer a reason to run or hide, it's ok, you are amongst friends," the older woman said in a gentle reassuring tone.

The young woman at Severus' side turned and looked at him with almost pleading eyes. He could feel the tension running through her body like an electrical current to a muggle home. With one last deep breath she broke her gaze and dropped her eyes to the glass in her hands.

"The story surrounding my past and childhood is half truth, half fabrication. I wasn't given up for adoption by my parents, I was supposed to be taken off and executed, but my executioner couldn't bring himself to do the deed. Instead, I was taken to Dumbledor and he took me in and enrolled me in Hogwarts. Everything else is a fabrication to protect me and my true identity, made up by Dumbledor."

Severus watched as she started her story. She wouldn't tear her eyes from the glass in her hands, it was almost unnerving. The school girl he remembered so many years ago, the one whose face was vacant of any emotion especially fear was now visibly shaken. The strong, now care free woman he had come to know so well, couldn't even bring herself to look him in the eye. What could be so horrible, that she was so reluctant to share it, with him of all people?

"My parents didn't give me up because I was an unplanned mistake or anything of the sort. They weren't a proper couple, they weren't even dating. I was merely produced, with the intention of using me as a weapon of sorts I guess you say," Frankie paused a second and took another drink from her glass then briefly met Lucius' sympatric eyes as though for encouragement. After a silent exchanged he nodded and she continued.

"My father was an evil, terrible man that impregnated the witch of his choosing. He picked her because she reached his standards magically and intellectually. He forced himself on her, held her as a prisoner until she gave birth to me, then disposed of her. He kept me hidden from everyone except the two people that pretty much raised me," Frankie said raising her eyes once more to meet the couples in front of her.

Severus pulled his gaze from Frankie and met Lucius' with questioning eyes, as though to ask "_she is referring to you?" _ His answer was a slow nod.

"I am a natural legilimens because my father was such. He was a very powerful wizard and raised me to follow in his footsteps. He produced me to do his bidding with the idea that no one would suspect a child to be the dark force I was intended to be. But as I go older I refused his orders, not agreeing with his views and wishes. He grew tired of my disobedience and decided to dispose of me as he did my mother," Frankie finally turned and met Severus' eyes with a dark yet fearful look.

"You are the most intelligent man I know, I am surprised you have never put the piece together. Have you never wondered of my abilities? Why I was sorted into Slytherin almost before the Sorting Hat was even placed upon my head? The complete lack of history and secrecy that comes with my past?" She asked searching his eyes desperately.

Severus sat looking into her piercing blue eyes, letting her words sink in. What was she saying? It couldn't be.

"Severus, my father was… "She started then dropped her eyes briefly before meeting his once more. "My father was the Voldemort."


End file.
